


Safe and Sound

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: UNDEAD Demon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: Rei came to a stop and stood behind a tree. There were two men holding guns and they didn't look happy. Close to the men was a small child. A demon child to be more precise, just like Rei. The boy was crying. One of the men then started walking towards the boy.





	Safe and Sound

There it was again. That same gunshot Rei heard a few moments before. Kaoru and Adonis were busy doing something else so Rei guessed they didn't hear it. Going further into the forest, he could hear shouting and then another gunshot. This one was much louder so he was definitely getting closer. 

"Stay still you little shit." Someone was yelling again and Rei could now hear what they were saying. This was shortly followed by a scream. He hadn't realised it but he'd started running. Whoever this person was, they were in trouble. 

Rei came to a stop and stood behind a tree. There were two men holding guns and they didn't look happy. Close to the men was a small child. A demon child to be more precise, just like Rei. The boy was crying. One of the men then started walking towards the boy. 

"Hey! Leave him alone." Rei ran out from behind the tree and jumped at the man. Rei bit the man and he dropped the gun, throwing Rei off of him. The guy was way stronger than Rei could ever be. He didn't stop though. He wanted to save this kid. 

After countless attempts at trying to make the men go away, they finally gave up and left. Rei immediately turned around and rushed to the boy. 

"Are you okay? Wait! Don't move, you're hurt." There was blood dripping from around the base of the horn that was surrounded by his silvery hair. As well as this, there were numerous cuts and bruises along the boy's arm and even a large wound on his leg. The kid looked scared and he was still crying. His eyes kept closing and then snapping open again. 

"Hey… Hey!" Rei caught the boy as he fell, catching him just before he hit the floor. 

"Hey! Wake up!" The little boy's face was really pale and there was still blood dripping from his wounds. 

"You're gonna be okay…" Rei picked the boy up and ran in the direction of his home. He had to help him, no matter what. The more he ran, the more he realised how close these dangerous men were to his home. 

"Kaoru! Adonis!" Rei yelled as soon as the house was in sight. It wasn't long until he saw Kaoru and Adonis run out of the house. 

"Rei? What's--wait, who's that?" Kaoru kneeled down in front of him. 

"I-I don't know, h-he's really hurt and I-i just wanna help him." Kaoru took the boy from Rei and pat Rei's head before standing up. 

"We'll help him, don't worry." Kaoru turned around and headed inside. 

"You're hurt too Rei, come on, let's get you inside." Adonis picked up the crying Rei and followed Kaoru into the house. They went into a room where Kaoru laid the boy on the bed and Adonis put Rei down as well. Adonis immediately began taking care of the cut on Rei's arm. He didn't even though how he got the wound, he was probably just too focused on saving that boy. 

"He'll be okay Rei." Adonis must have noticed that Rei was looking over at the other side of the room. As soon as Adonis had finished helping Rei, the boy went over to Kaoru. 

"Don't worry Rei, everything's fine." Kaoru let Rei climb onto his lap and Kaoru then ruffled the boy's black hair. 

"But he's definitely okay, isn't he?" 

"Of course he is. …Rei, what happened?" Kaoru watched as Rei looked up at him. 

"There were these people and they had guns. They were hurting him and I wanted to save him." Rei looked back at Kaoru to see a worried look on his face. 

"They didn't follow you here, did they?" Kaoru hugged the boy in his lap. 

"No. Those people went away after a while and then I brought him back here. At least I'm pretty sure they didn't follow us… Kaoru, do you know who those people were? I've never seen them before." Kaoru looked at Adonis who was now sitting next to them. 

"You said they had guns, right Rei?" Rei nodded his head in reply to Adonis. 

"Listen to me Rei, those people are very dangerous. If you ever see them again, run, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Kaoru was still hugging Rei and Adonis had put an arm around the boy as well. 

"Those people won't come back, right?" Rei quietly said. 

"Hopefully they won't."

"And he'll be okay, right?" 

"Rei, everything will be okay." Kaoru placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. 

"How about you get some rest." Kaoru stood up and carried Rei over to the other bed that was in this room. He gave Rei one more hug before him and Adonis left, closing the door behind them. After he was sure they left, Rei got up and walked over to the other boy. He still hadn't woken up. Rei climbed up onto the bed to take a closer look at the boy. The boy's silvery hair was messy and he had this kind of peaceful look on his face. The bleeding seemed to have stopped as well. This boy was definitely younger than Rei and much smaller too. All of a sudden he found himself staring into golden eyes. 

"AHHHHH! W-w-who… W-who a-are you?" The boy immediately moved away from Rei but ended up getting caught up in the blankets. 

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. I won't hurt you." Rei tried to move closer to the boy but it ended in the boy moving further away. 

"Shh, it's okay." Rei slowed his approach and gave Koga a smile. The boy looked out from under the covers. His big, golden eyes looked up at Rei. 

"P-promise…?" 

"I promise. What's your name? I'm Rei."

"M-my name? I-it's… it's K-Koga…" Rei put out his hand towards Koga and the boy slowly reached out with his small hand and grabbed Rei's hand. 

"See? I won't hurt you." Rei ruffled Koga's hair and gave the boy a hug. Koga shortly after let out a yawn. 

"You must be tired. Make sure to get plenty of rest. Here, lie down." Rei put the covers over Koga and made sure he was comfortable before returning to his own bed. It wasn't long before he felt someone climb onto his bed. 

"R-Rei…" Rei heard Koga's small and quiet voice. 

"Koga? What's wrong, why're you crying?" Rei sat up and hugged Koga. 

"I… I-I'm s-scared…" Koga's voice sounded shaky.

"There, there, it's okay. There's nothing to be scared about." 

"W-what if t-those s-scary people c-come b-back…?" 

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Rei continued to hug Koga. 

"Is everything okay?" Rei looked over to see Kaoru walk in. He sat down next to them and hugged both of them. 

"Don't worry little guy, it's okay. …I'm Kaoru."

"Ko… K-koga…"

"Kaoru, those people won't come here, right? Koga's scared that they will." Kaoru gave both of them a reassuring smile. 

"You'll be safe here, Koga, so don't be scared." 

"Can you stay here Kaoru? I… I'm a little scared too…" Rei looked up at Kaoru with his bright, red eyes. 

"Do you two want to sleep in my room tonight?" Both boys nodded so Kaoru picked them up and walked out of the room. Koga had stopped crying now and was falling asleep. He had the top of his thumb in his mouth and was softly biting the nail. Rei was also falling asleep. 

"Are those two okay?" Adonis looked over from where he was sitting. 

"They're just a bit scared of you know who. They're gonna stay in here tonight." Kaoru sat down next to Adonis. By now, both of the boys had fallen asleep. 

"We should probably get to sleep too."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm exhausted." Kaoru carefully laid the boys down and made sure they were warm before getting into bed himself. He gently put an arm over the two boys. Adonis laid down on the other side of the boys and done the same. 

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

"Night, Adonis."


End file.
